Fly
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: Hubb contemplates the meaning behind Kiba's question and gives him an answer. I know this isn't what everyone wants to read but bear with me.


**Fly**

**Disclaimers: **Sorry, I don't own it. Even if I did, I wouldn't share it with you...

**One Shot**

* * *

The icy snow drifted all around us.

Cher had died.

It was getting colder.

There was white everywhere. Covering the ground in a thick blanket and the cold air choked off any warmth that might have once lived out here. I shrugged the blanket more heavily onto my shoulders. I was freezing; I was sitting with my butt in the snow and my back against a huge cliff of ice.

The same cliff where Cher had fallen off of.

Of course, it didn't help to be the only conscious human around surrounded by wolves which were thought to have been extinct for two hundred years. That's just plain crazy. Thank God my allergies are gone.

The old timer hasn't woken up yet. Might as well take a nap with him.

Maybe the ice will freeze us over.

I snuggled down into the blankets on the snow and closed my eyes, darkness closing in.

I woke up hours later; Quent was still asleep or unconscious.

I sat up and shifted the blankets back onto my shoulders.

Cher was dead.

I looked up and saw the boys...wolves watching me warily. It's funny, they're apprehensive of me when I just learned that they're something I been lead to believe had been human. The one wolf, Kiba I think his name is, was staring at me.

Messy, dark brown hair; strange blue eyes, and a wild, rough appearance. For a human, he would be the basic heartthrob.

I talked with them a few minutes, vowing to get them to their 'Paradise' even if it killed me. I knew I would die eventually. If not from emotion, then from pain.

Then the strange and wild wolf asked me a strange question.

"Why...why do you look to the sky? Why do you not use what you have?"

That question struck a cord in me and I felt a restlessness stir in me once more. I don't know where it comes from, feels like something long since buried.

Honestly, I don't know. We've always looked to the sky, for some reason or another.

Cher was dead.

Damn the world. Even it is ending, damn it anyway.

Kiba says they use their legs to run; they use everything they have until they have nothing left...so why do we look to the sky.

We don't have wings; we don't have any magical powers except for the Nobles who are strange in every way. They're all dead now, wiped out at Jaguara's keep. So sad.

I felt my broken heart clamp and a stone lodge in my throat.

Why...why do _we_ look to the sky?

Emotions are a rare and cautious thing. They swallow you whole once you acknowledge them and then they never let go, not until you suffered from unfathomable pain or been reduced to a shell. They never let go, like an icy grip on a flower. They're still there even when you die, when you're holding that last breath in and everything is closing in on you.

That's how I feel right now, like everything is closing in on me and I'm still holding that last breath in; holding onto it so tightly that everything else becomes blurry.

Cher was dead.

What else was I holding onto? Nothing else I suppose; the only things I had left were my vow and my last breath.

Quent was still unconscious or partially awake.

Wings are strange things too. They lift us up and into the air, carrying us to wherever we please. But then, when they're broken or just too tired, we fall and then there's no one to catch us. Just the empty air and the promise of early death. So much for hope.

I don't really understand this at all.

I'm contemplating a question asked to me by a wolf.

Go figure.

I wonder if the old timer ever contemplated about asking himself about his life. Then again, he'd probably down himself a drink and be done with it.

I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore, I'm just rambling incoherent thoughts. So much for staying sane.

Cher is gone.

My eyes drift a little and I look up at the sky...or attempt too. There's too much snow and wind to see anything. It dawns on me that _I am looking up at the sky_ and suddenly my rambling thoughts clear away and only one remains.

When everything is gone...when every resource you had is missing...when you've used up everything you ever had...when there's no more escape routes or a hand to hold onto as you fall away...

Then you look to the sky...

* * *

I just saw the last episode of Wolf's Rain this morning. It was soooo sad, I almost cried.

Everybody died. Man, what a way to end things. I guess the only paradise Kiba would ever truly find was the one he would go to after his death.

Just for curiosity sake, did they all get reincarnated at the end? Are they humans or wolves now? I don't get it.

Anyways, the third to last episode has been bugging me for the last couple of weeks. That one part where Kiba asked Hubb that question was nagging me so I thought I would write about so I could it out of my head. So here it is. My first Wolf's Rain fanfic and certainly not my last. I know it's short but bear with me.

Give me reviews or flames...don't matter, either way I still get a response.

Later Peeps!!!


End file.
